There's No I In Team
by gurlscanball
Summary: AU. Read on for more.
1. Chapter 1

**CHPT. 1**

**7:45 am**

A southern California girl born and raised was woken from her drooly dreams by an alarm clock she had beaten into a snooze several times prior.

The brunette's heavily eyelids stayed closed as she lifted her arm and extended it, motioning to hit the snooze button yet again.

But just as her hand was zoning in on the alarm clock, she heard a voice call out, "Ashley Marie Davies get your ass outta bed right now!"

"Ugh…" Ashley moaned, hitting the snooze button and rolling over to try and continue her sleep process.

To her dismay, she heard the voice pipe up again. "You're about to be late to school AGAIN. And this time, I will not talk to your coach or principal and explain why you were late for the third time this week!"

The brunette grunted and covered her head with a pillow and she lay in bed, trying in vain to tune her mother out.

Suddenly, the door to her room swung open hard and fast, and the intruding voice made an appearance.

Miss Davies was dressed in business attire, a pantsuit with four-inch heels and hair tied back into a ponytail. Her eyes were hazel and hair was brown, just like her daughters.

There was an oddly similar appearance in the two. Sometimes they were mistaken as sisters, much to Ashley's disdain.

Her mother swooped into action, snatching the pillow off of Ashley's head and tossing it into the bedroom floor.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," Ashley mumbled, sitting up on her bed, eyes still half closed. Her hair was all over her head and eye make up she had forgotten to remove the night before lay smeared across her face.

Miss Davies shook her head, walked over to her daughter's dresser, and began pulling out sweats.

"You're clothes are right here. Go get in the shower and please don't forget to get rid of that clown make up you've got on your face," she said, and then exited the room, leaving the door open.

The brunette teen rolled her eyes, stretched, then walked into her bathroom and hopped into the shower.

5 minutes later she was out of the bathroom and throwing on the sweatpants and King High basketball tee her mom had pulled out.

Ashley finished getting ready, threw on her black and white Addidas slides, and slid down the banister to get downstairs.

"Hey mom where's my…" the brunette started off.

"On the counter! And don't forget to grab some fruit to take and eat on the way!" Miss Davies called out from the living room.

The teen walked into the kitchen, grabbed her book bag off the counter and an apple, and then walked to the foyer.

"Bye mom!" she yelled. "See ya later!"

"Bye hun! Have a good day!" Miss Davies called out as Ashley left the house, shutting the front door behind her.

The brunette unlocked her black on black 2009 Ranger Rover, threw her book bag into the passenger side and got in.

She started the engine and looked at the time display.

"Shit 8:10? I'm already 10 minutes late!" Ashley said out loud as she backed out of the driveway and speed off in the direction of her high school.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Ashley pulled into the closest parking space she could find and tried her best to sneak into the building without anyone knowing she was late.

Unfortunately her normal way in via a student she paid off wasn't at school that day (out with the swine flu go fucking figure) and so as a result, the brunette was left to go through the main entrance.

She hadn't put one foot through the door when Principal Dick Newman cornered her.

"Ah, Miss Davies, nice of you to show up to school late once again," he said sarcastically.

He had on a grey suit with a plain white button up underneath, shiny black dress shoes that looked like they had never even seen dirt, and a bow tie to top it all off.

Ashley put on a fake smile. "Dick, nice to see you again," she said.

The principal shook his head at her attempt at belittling him with her sarcasm.

"You know this would be your what…third tardy this week?"

"Hmm, who's really counting anymore," Ashley replied, still using the same generic tone and keeping her smile in place.

"Your reckless abandon for the rules and respect might suggest that you don't take me or your education seriously," Principal Newman commented.

"That's funny…" the brunette said. "Because your name being Dick and the fact that constantly feel the need to get on my case might suggest that you're lacking in…_other areas_."

Ashley made sure to take the time to look him up and down after making this comment.

Dick Newman looked down at his pants and appeared to be taken off guard by this suggestive comment because his face turned some shade of red…hmm maybe maroon.

A small silence ensued and before words could be said, the bell rang to signal the end of first period.

"Oh, that's my cue. Been nice talking to you though. Catch ya later Dick," the sly brunette said with yet another grin, and then went on her way to class as if nothing had happened.

Principal Newman was stuck standing there, mouth slightly agape.

As the students started to fill the hallways, he closed his mouth, stood up straight, tugged on his suit, and adjusted his bow tie, trying to regain his composure quickly.

The day went by monotonously for Ashley and just when she thought she couldn't draw, text, or sleep anymore to make the time go back faster the 3pm bell finally rang signaling the end of the school day.

_Finally…basketball practice_ she thought to herself as she walked out to her car to get her gym bag.

From there it was straight to the locker room because Coach had the team on a tight schedule. Practice started at 3:20 and if you got there on time, you were already late.

Ashley walked in right at 3:19 and the team was already out on the gym floor, stretching while Coach Morton watched.

"Almost late Ashley," Coach said, glancing down at her watch.

"I know Coach M. I'm sorry," Ashley replied and jogged to center court to join stretches.

When the team was done stretching and attempted to start their routine jog warm up, Coach Morton stopped them.

"Hold up girls," Coach said. "I need to talk to you all for a minute before she we get started today."

_Uh oh…she found out about my little encounter with the Principal earlier_…Ashley thought.

"I know you all are ready to go and practice, and everyone was on time getting to the gym, which was good…" Coach M said, pausing to eye the brunette.

"But bear with me for a moment because I have some news. Do you girls want the good or bad news first?"

Random shouts of "good" and "bad" were heard but there wasn't a clear consensus.

So Miss Morton did what any coach would do…asked a captain.

"Ashley, you're a captain. So good or bad news first?"

"Uhh…" she said, trying to think while hearing the whispers of choices from her teammates. "Good news first."

"Good news it is…Today practice will be a little different. I know that we already had a set team established, but we will have a new person joining the team today. She's from a different school and was playing ball there as well so she should pick everything up pretty quickly," Coach said.

A buzz of the girls talking amongst themselves prompted Miss Morton to keep talking.

"I know, I know, it's a shock. But from what I can tell, she's got some game, and after talking to Principal Newman, it's the best move for the team and to get her accommodated to our school."

"Bull shit," one girl mumbled.

"What's that Keri?" Coach asked, challenging the junior and daring her to respond.

Keri's eyes went wide in surprise and she shook her head.

"Good. She should be here in the next 30 minutes. Now, on that same note when I spoke to Mr. Newman, he graciously informed me that Ashley Davies was late to school..again. That would be the bad news, so ladies, you know what that means…" Coach Morton said getting her whistle out.

There were groans from the girls on the team as they all turned to walk to the baseline.

"Suicides!! Let's hustle ladies and get them done before your new teammate gets here. You've got 18 of them for Ashley's age plus 1 since she wants to act older today!"

And just like that, the whistle blew. The sweating, lack of oxygen, and muscle fatigue stemming from basketball practice and punishment began.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHPT. 3**

After every last girl had finished their suicides and were doubled over panting like dogs in heat, Coach M finally took pity on them.

"Ok, everybody go get water. You've got a five-minute break starting now. Come straight back and you might want to do some extra stretching to stay loose," she said then walked out of the gym.

"You had to be late didn't you?" the other captain Alex said, trying to catch her breath and walking with Ashley to get water.

She was a senior as well and both she and Ashley had been on Varsity from freshman year on. They were good friends and fierce competitors.

Alex stood at 5'7. She had long black hair and green, fox-looking eyes.

Ashley teased her friend constantly, telling her that she had sexy, bedroom eyes. She drove all the boys… and girls for that matter crazy in the school. Everyone had always said she should model.

"What, you know how I oversleep sometimes," Ashley replied, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the bottom of her practice jersey.

"Uh huh, did some girl keep you up?" Alex asked, cracking a smile.

The brunette returned the smile. "Nah, not last night. I just couldn't sleep so I didn't pass out until like 3am."

Ashley was out to the world, gay and proud. And not a lot of people knew it, but Alex wasn't exactly straight either.

She had been strictly dickly, until Ashley got ahold of her that is.

It was just this past summer when Alex confided in Ashley and told her that she thought she might like girls, but wasn't sure.

Like any gay opportunist with two damn good eyes, Ashley happily volunteered to uh…explore her curiosity.

Long story short, they were still occasional fuck buddies along with being good friends, a strange but somehow functional relationship.

"Mhmm," Alex replied, not believing her co-captain for a minute. "Hey, who's that?" she added as the girls walked back into the gym.

A blonde stood at center court, chewing gum and dressed in balling shorts and a cut off tee, alongside the Coach.

"Must be the new girl," Ashley said quickly, sounding unimpressed as Miss Morton called the team to center court.

"Okay. Ladies, this is Spencer Carlin, the new addition to the team. She just moved here all the way from Florida. So be nice and respectful and let's all do our part to make sure she learns how things work around here. Let's start with names," Coach said.

The girls went down the line all introducing themselves.

"Keri." "Julissa." "Alex." "Ashley." "Sarah." "Kennedy." "Iesha." "Cierra." "Kelsey." "Amanda." "McKayla."

All eyes were on Spencer as she simply cracked a grin and said, "Nice to meet you all."

The blonde had the perfect smile, teeth as white as ever and the most natural looking and even tan Ashley had ever seen.

"Alright, now the pleasantries are over. Let's get to work. We still got over an hour left of practice. Lay-up lines, let's go!" Coach said, jumping straight back into the routine.

The rest of practice went by fairly quick, and to everyone's surprise Spencer was good…real good.

_She might even give Alex and me a run for our money_…Ashley thought as she watched the new girl sink a 3-point basket.

At the end, everyone met back at center court.

"Nice work today you guys. Practice tomorrow at the same time. Make sure you all throw your practice jerseys in the basket so they get washed. Oh and Ashley and Spencer, I need to see you too after," Coach Morton said. "Team on three! One, two, three!"

"Team!" all the girls called out in unison, and then broke for the locker room.

"Okay, Ashley and Spencer. The reason I held you two back is because I wanted to run a few things by you. Ashley, as captain I want you to be responsible for making sure Spencer finds her way here…getting to classes, fitting in, learning plays we run and things like that…" Miss Morton started off.

_Greatttt_t…the brunette thought to herself, mentally rolling her eyes.

"Since you have such a difficult time getting to school on time, maybe having to help someone else will help you become more responsible. And you two even play the same positions, so that's even better right Ash?"

Ashley smiled and said, "Right you are," in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Good. On that note, you two are dismissed, and Spencer, welcome to King High's girls basketball team," Coach said, shaking the blonde's hand.

On the way back to the now empty locker room, there was an awkward silence between the two girls, so Ashley finally decided to speak.

"So, what do you think of Coach so far?" she asked.

"She seems alright. Kinda strict though," the blonde replied honestly, holding the door open for the other girl to get into the locker room.

"Hah, yeah you're right on there. She's strict, but fair. You'll get used to her after awhile, and once you do she's pretty chill," Ashley said taking off her practice shorts, putting on her sweatpants, and turning to face Spencer.

The sight she saw at that moment definitely took her by surprise.

The new girl was lifting her new practice jersey over her head, and all Ashley could see was a black sports bra, a toned six-pack, and a small tattoo on her hip that said something in a foreign language.

The captain stood there with her mouth slightly open, completely having lost her train on thought and sense of self for the moment.

As Spencer put her cut off tee back on, she noticed the other girl's hazel eyes on her and her shocked expression.

"What? Something on my clothes or something?" she asked, apparently not noticing the real reason for the look.

"Oh, uh no..sorry," Ashley replied, shaking her head and coming back to life as she threw her tee shirt back on over her wife beater. "You need a ride home or you got one?"

"I've got my car here, but thanks," the blonde said, letting her sweat drenched hair down and brushing it.

"Sure. Where's your phone?" Ashley asked, putting her slides on and walking over to the other girl.

"Right here," the new girl said, pulling it out of her bag. "Why?"

"I'm gonna put my number in it so you can call or text me if you have any questions or want to talk. And you can put your number in mine," the brunette replied, typing her cell number into the phone.

"Oh, good idea. I appreciate it Ashley," Spencer said, typing her number into the other girl's cell.

"No problem. Now if you think you can find your way to the parking lot, I'll go head and leave," the captain said jokingly.

"Haha, yeah I got it. I'll see you tomorrow," Spencer replied, tying her hair back up.

"Alright, bye," Ashley said with a laugh and headed for her car, suddenly finding her mind temporarily occupied by the new girl she had just met…and she couldn't quite figure out why.

_What the fuck was that?_ She asked asked herself, shaking her head and wondering who was that person had been in there; the girl stumbling over words, getting caught staring, and being exceptionally nice to someone she barely even knew.

Because it sure as hell wasn't Ashley Marie Davies.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHPT. 4**

20 minutes later the brunette was out the shower and hungry, so she decided to walk downstairs and get some food.

Once Ashley opened the fridge, she was greeted with a whole bunch of nothingness.

There were some energy drinks, leftover Mexican food from a week ago, a couple beers, bottled waters, and some other food that was so discolored and rancid she had no idea what it was.

"Eww," the captain said, slowly taking the mystery food out of the refrigerator, grasping it with her right hand and holding it as if it were toxic, pinching her nose to avoid the rotten smell.

"I'm calling for back up," Ashley said and pulled out her cell phone.

"What's up?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Hungry as hell…Come over, and bring some food because I'm not eating the mystery meat," the brunette said, washing her hands at the kitchen sink.

"Be there in 15," the voice said, and then disconnected.

20 minutes later there was a knock at the front door and the doorbell rang.

"About damn time," Ashley mumbled then went to open the door.

"What took you so long?" she asked the person standing at her doorstep.

"Sorry the line was backed up at Mckie D's," the male said.

"5 minutes late Aiden? Come on now, we gotta work on your driving," Ashley said, snatching the bag of food out of his hands and letting him in the house.

"Hey, just because I don't drive like a bat outta hell doesn't mean that I'm not a good driver," he replied, leading the way to the living room and plopping down on the couch.

"Yourrff righff," Ashley mumbled, trying to chew and swallow some French fries. "It's more like an old lady driving a Buick."

"And how many speeding tickets have you gotten?" Aiden shot back.

"Uh…" the brunette said, trying to think of the ridiculously large number in her head.

"Haha, exactly! Now eat your food so I don't have to hear your complaining," he said, turning on the TV and finding a basketball game to watch.

Ashley narrowed her eyes, double cheeseburger in hand.

"You are so lucky I'm hungry, or else I'd be whooping your ass right now Aid," she said then took a bite of the burger.

"Love you too Ash," he said with a smile and turned the volume up as the two watched the game.

Aiden was about 6'3, had short brown hair and greenish eyes. He played on the boy's basketball team at King High. He was a star senior player, and also Ashley's best friend.

After Ashley finished eating, she said, "Guess what happened today?"

"You were…late for school again?" Aiden guessed.

"No, well yeah but no, that's not it," she replied.

"Coach Morton found out and you got punished big time…again?" he said.

"No, well yeah…" the brunette said and when she saw how confused her best friend looked she added, "Just…nevermind about the guessing. A new girl came to practice today and Coach said she's automatically on the team."

"Wow, really?" Aiden asked, tearing his eyes away from the game and sounding intrigued.

"Yeah, she moved all the way here from Florida. Apparently Principal Dick signed off on it too," she said, taking a sip of her Sprite soda.

"Hmm…so basically she must be really good, really rich, or just that much of a trouble kid huh?" he said after taking a moment to think.

"Yeah, or a combination of all three. I know she's good. She practiced with us and she was shooting the lights out in drills. As for the rich and trouble parts…I'm not sure," Ashley replied thoughtfully.

"That should be interesting, I'll have to check her out. She hot?" he asked with a smile.

The longhaired brunette didn't answer but threw a pillow at his head and missed, hitting a vase, knocking it over and smashing it.

"Ooh…you're in trouble," Aiden taunted with a laugh.

"Whatever," Ashley said, dismissing the mess and continuing the previous topic. "And that's not even the worst part. Coach is making me show her the ropes. Teach plays, make sure she gets the class and fits in, and ugh fuck my life dude."

She lay back on the couch and sighed, looking straight up at the ceiling.

"So you have to be at school on time. That's really the only thing you're giving up. Spending time with the hot new girl from Florida? I don't see the problem," Aiden commented.

Ashley squinted, waited a second, and then sat up quickly.

"I never said she was hot."

He laughed and stood up, grabbing his keys off the coffee table. "You didn't have to. Its not what you said Ash. Its what you didn't say. I gotta go though, lots of homework that isn't gonna do itself. You just keep sitting there and looking confused; I'll let myself out."

Just like that, he was gone. And just like that, the brunette was left to think once again.

_Why does everyone keep saying I think she's hot? _She asked herself as she flipped through channels on the TV.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley lay back down on the couch and attempted to watch more mind numbing TV and give her brain a much-needed rest from thinking.

One minute she was watching the Top Ten Plays on the re-run of Sportscenter, and the next she was out like a light.

2 hours later she awoke to a buzzing sound, right near her ear.

Apparently dreaming and thinking there was a bee around her, she lay there swatting at the air, still asleep.

After swatting at the imaginary bee to no avail three times, the brunette finally opened her eyes.

"No bee?" she groaned out loud, and sleepily looked around the now dark room.

It was about nine and night, and the only light coming into the room was from the television.

She sighed realizing it was just a dream and went on the hunt for her cell phone.

Ashley lifted the pillow she had been resting her head on, and there it was.

1 missed phone call. 1 new voicemail. 1 new text message.

The call and voicemail were both from her mother.

Miss Davies just wanted to let Ashley know that she wouldn't be home that night…Another all nighter at the office.

"Righttt," the brunette said disbelievingly, rolling her eyes and deleting the voicemail.

And then there was the text.

That one came from Spencer.

Hey Ashley. Its Spencer. Jus wanted to ask u a few ?s. Soo if u get this anytime soon jus txt back it read.

The brunette became curious at this point, because she was mostly gave the new girl her cell to be nice, and didn't really expect her to use it.

She wrote back: Sure…ask away. Sorry it took me a min. I was sleepin hah.

This is how the conversation went from there…

Spencer: Oh my bad I didn't mean to wake u. U can go back to sleep

Ashley: Nah its ok. I needed to wake up. Plus I wudnt be doin my job lol

Spencer: Ok lol. Well I was looking at my class schedule and map and I cant figure out where my English class is

Ashley: What room number?

Spencer: 320 it says, but I dont see it. Maybe a misprint?

Ashley: Nah its right. They just gave u a old map. That room # is new. Wut period is that class?

Spencer: 1st period

Ashley: Ok ill walk u so u can find it. Wut time u gettin to school?

Spencer: Well that was gonna be my nxt ? Cud u take me? I have a car but Principal Newman said no parking pass yet. I have to wait until they can get one for me =/

Ashley: Hah good ol Dick. How long did he say?

Spencer: Dick? And he said about a wk.

Ashley: Thats his 1st name..Suits him I think lol. But ok thats fine I'll come to ur place in the morning. Where do u live?

Spencer: In Trestwood if u kno where that is?

Ashley: Of course I do…I live in there too!

Spencer: Nuh uh! Really?

Ashley: Yepp. Wut are the odds hah. Wuts ur mailbox num?

Spencer: 157, on King Dr.

Ashley: Ok got it. I'll be there extra early so we both don't end up bein late lol. 7:35 good for u?

Spencer: Lol ok yeahh that sounds good. Cya 2mmrw then..N thanks again

Ashley: Ur welcome cya then

The brunette put her phone down and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

_Wow, who would've thought we would be kinda sorta neighbors? Weird._ She thought to herself.

Then Ashley went back into the living room and decided on playing some Madden NFL football on the 50-inch plasma screen.

Just as she had got the Playstation 3 setup and turned on, her phone went off.

She grabbed it, expecting it to be Aiden or her mom, asking her not the throw any parties or to clean up the house.

The brunette looked at the caller ID and was wrong on both counts.

"Hello?" Ashley said after she answered.

"Sorry I didn't text you back earlier, but I was busy," the voice said.

"It's straight, it wasn't important. I was just gonna see what u were up to," the brunette replied.

"Oh, well actually I wanted to see if-…if I could stay with you tonight?" the voice trailed off, not sounding confident or sure.

Ashley narrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Is something wrong Al?"

"No. Well kind of. It's just my parents fighting again; it's stupid. So can I come spend the night with you?" Alex asked, hoping to hear a three-letter word.

"Yes, you know you can. I'm here so you can go head and drive over. Or do you want me to come pick you up?"

"No, ill drive. Be there in like 20 minutes," Alex replied, sounding relieved.

"Ok, but there's one condition…" Ashley added.

"What's that?" the fox-eyed girl questioned.


	6. Chapter 6

CHPT. 6

"You gotta help me come up with a lie to tell my mom about the vase I broke earlier," the brunette said with a laugh.

"Haha deal," Alex said then they got off the phone.

Ashley scrambled around trying to straighten up the house a little bit, throwing her dirty clothes into her laundry bag and sweeping up the broken vase.

Just as she was emptying the dustpan, the doorbell rang.

"You get that vase cleaned up?" Alex with a smile as Ashley let her in the house.

"Yep, you're just in time to see a clean house," the brunette replied, closing the front door and leading the way into the living room.

"Its not like I've never seen your house be a mess before, come on Ash. Your room alone is enough to wear the shock of a dirty house off," the black-haired beauty teased.

"Ha ha," Ashley replied sarcastically. "Want to play some Madden?"

"If by play you mean whoop your ass…I'm in," Alex replied.

The two girls battled it out for the next couple hours; starting out playing one game…Then making it best of three…five…seven…and well you get the point.

By the end of the time neither one could remember who had won the most games. But it didn't stop either from boasting.

"Did you see that last touchdown I scored? Damn I was flyin past your ass," Alex said, walking behind the other girl on the way up to her bedroom.

"Psh, yeah right! My RB was doing all the running…Besides with my ass infront of you, the last thing you would be doing is running," Ashley countered, taking a moment to look back at Alex and show a cocky grin as she continued her trek up the stairs.

The black-haired girl was taken aback by this flirty comment, but quickly came up with a unexpected response.

At this moment Ashley had reached the top of the stairs so Alex quickly pushed the brunette up against the wall and leaned up against her.

The green-eyed beauty's front was pressed into Ashley's backside as she trailed her hands down the other girl's back and gripped her ass.

"You're right…" she whispered seductively in the brunette's ear.

"I would be all up on that fine ass," Alex added, licking the part of the other girl's neck located right under and behind her ear.

Then…she just walked off…going to Ashley's bedroom.

Ashley was momentarily speechless. All she could do at the moment was watch her teammate's ass as she walked down the hall, lick her lips, and bite her lip.

"You comin?!" Alex yelled from her room.

The brunette snapped out of it, shook her head, and walked into her room, trying to look as normal and unfazed as possible.

"Close the door," the black-haired girl said, laying spread all over the bed.

_I know what she's thinking…Damn she looks so good and she knows what she's doing to me…No! I shouldn't do it tonight…Al's upset and I should be a good friend and let her open up and tell me what happened with her parents…Hmm let her open up…let's start with those long, sexy legs of hers…dammit _

Those were the thoughts streaming from Ashley's head as she closed the door and locked it, walking slowly towards her bed and still undecided on her course of action.

"You don't play fair do you?" she asked, lying down next to her friend.

Alex smiled and replied, "When do I ever?" running her hand down the brunette's side.

"Why do that when you can play with me?" she added, grabbing Ashley's hand and pulling it down her shorts, placing it right on her pussy…and surprise surprise, she wasn't wearing underwear.

That was it. Ashley's decision was made as she flipped over ontop of Alex and kissed her hard.

The game was good friend-bad friend, and bad friend won out…But being bad was never _soo_ damn good.

That made out hot and heavy for a few minutes as Alex pulled the brunette's shirt over her head, revealing a nice set of abs and a tatt on her right shoulder.

Next to go was the sports bra as Ashley stripped Alex of her clothes and removed her own boxers and shorts.

As she climbed back in bed, she and the black-haired girl got under the covers and went to work on each other's bodies.

Ashley spent the next 2 hours helping Alex forget all about her pain and frustration.

Alex spent the time helping Ashley feel guilt free about being a bad friend, and feel even better about being a great lover.

By the time they finished sexing each other, it was 3 in the morning.

"Shit," Ashley said looking at her alarm clock. "Fuckin 3am. We gotta wake up in a few hours."

"Mhmm say fuck again," Alex said, ignoring the last part of what she said and running her hand down to the brunette's pussy.

"Oh no, that's how we got started remember," Ashley said with a smile. "Bedtime."

Her teammate groaned and rolled over in bed, not wanting to end the night.

The other girl got up, turned off the lights, and climbed back into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

The room got quiet and just as the hazel-eyed girl was about to try and fall asleep…Alex said, "Ash, will you cuddle with me?"

Ashley smiled, scooted over and wrapped her arm around her friend.

"Of course babe. Goodnight," she said and kissed her on the forehead as the two drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CHPT. 6

The next morning Ashley and Alex awoke to the sound of a phone going off.

It was 5:40am, a whole hour before Ashley had intended to wake up.

"That yours or mine?" the brunette groaned, lifting up her head, eyes still closed.

"Ugh, mine…" Alex mumbled. "Hold on."

The black-haired girl picked up her cell phone and checked the caller ID.

"Shit…" she added. "It's my Dad. Hello?"

Ashley lay in bed listening to Alex and her father talk, at least until the talking started sounding more like arguing. The green-eyed girl got out of bed; phone glued to her ear and walked out the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

_That cannot be good_…the brunette thought to herself, sitting up in bed and debating on whether or not she should go after her friend.

Just as she got up, deciding to go find her, Alex came back into the room.

"I'm leaving," she said simply, looking for her clothes that lay scattered around the room.

Ashley frowned. "What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, my dad just told me to come home, so I'm gonna go," Alex replied, not making eye contact at all and getting dressed quickly.

The brunette stepped over towards her friend and placed a hand gently on her back as she zipped up her gym bag, preparing to leave.

"Look I know you're mad right now and I know it has something to do with your parents fighting, I just want you to know that I've always been here for you, and I'm not gonna stop now. You don't want to talk about this now I get it, but I'm here, don't forget it," she said.

Alex paused a second, letting the words Ashley had said seep in. Then she turned around to face the brunette, tears welling up in her beautiful green eyes.

"Thank you," she said, fighting the tears to put up a weak smile. "I'll see you at school."

Just like that she walked out of Ashley's house, got in the car and left…Leaving Ashley to wonder what the hell happened.

The brunette tried to lie back down for a few minutes, but her mind just wouldn't let her rest.

Instead she went ahead and got up, putting on her IPOD, and going for a run through the neighborhood.

By the time Ashley got back, she had just enough time to take a nice long shower, get dressed and walk out the door to get Spencer.

***

7:30 on the dot, Ashley showed up infront of Spencer's house and sent the blonde a text.

Here it read, and it wasn't a minute later that the blonde was walking out of the house and down to the Range Rover.

"You're on time wow," Spencer said with a smile, getting into the car.

Ashley returned the smile, trying to put her questions about Alex in the back of her mind and said, _"Ha ha_, very funny…And yes I am. Thanks for noticing."

"Haha you're welcome," the blonde replied as the team captain drove off towards King High.

The drive was awkwardly quiet at this point so this time the blue-eyed girl broke the silence.

"Soo, you're a runner huh?" Spencer blurted out, looking in the other girl's direction.

"Track? Oh no, definitely not," the brunette replied, raising her eyebrows with the _definitely _for emphasis.

The new girl shook her head and laughed.

"What?" Ashley added, not understanding what was funny.

"That's not what I meant…I just meant in general," Spencer said.

"Oh…" the hazel eyed girl replied, thinking about how random and coincidental the question was, being that she had been out running earlier that morning. "Yeah sometimes more than others; it helps me clear my head."

"What was on your mind this morning?" the blonde said, breaking eye contact and looking out of the window.

Ashley frowned and hit the breaks hard. "Ok, this is getting creepy…Either you're stalking me or you're Miss Cleo…Which one is it?"

The new girl turned quickly and replied, "Neither and shit watch the road! I saw you running this morning…I was outside shooting hoops."

The brunette narrowed her eyes, not sure if she was talking to a stalker or physic yet.

"It was semi dark this when I started," she commented.

"Yeahh, so?" Spencer asked, watching as the other girl finally started driving again.

"How were you shooting but is wasn't light out?" Ashley shot back.

"We have lights in our backyard…besides the sun was coming up. Is there something wrong with trying to improve my game?" the blonde replied confidently.

"No, of course not…" the team captain said as she pulled into the school parking lot. "I just didn't think anyone was up and outside…Sorry for the interrogation. I have a slight history with stalker types so you can never be too careful."

"Haha, its ok, you know I think you'd make a good ass cop," Spencer said, getting out of the Range Rover.

"Yeah, you know you're not the first to say that," she replied with a smile as both girls walked into the school through the front entrance.

"Ah, Miss Davies…Nice of you to join us this morning…and on time I might add," Principal Newman greeted.

The brunette forced a fake smile. "Dick, so nice of you to notice! I do try from time to time."

"I'm sure," Mr. Newman replied hastily and then turned his attention to the new student.

"Spencer, how are you liking King High so far?" he asked with a genuine smile.

"Um, its good," the blonde replied, starting to feel awkwardly like she was interrupting a battle of words.

She could sense the tension between Principal and student.

"That's great to hear! I'm glad…" Principal Newman started off. But before he could finish, he was rudely interrupted.

"Yeah, great. Anyway we have to go. I've gotta show Spencer how to get to her first class, and we don't wanna be tardy do we?" Ashley asked the blonde.

"Uh, no," Spencer said, looking back and forth between Dick and Ashley.

"Scurry off then, because I would hate to have to see your face in my office _again_ Miss Davies," the principal said sarcastically.

"Oh, trust me I would _hate_ to have to see your face everyday too," the hazel-eyed teen said with a cocky, trademark grin as she and the new girl walked off in search of room 320.

Spencer giggled.

Principal Newman narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips in distaste of that comment as he watched the girls leave, knowing Ashley Davies had upstaged him and won that round of the battle of words.


	8. Chapter 8

"That was funny as hell!" Spencer said, still laughing as she and the other girl continued the journey to Room 320.

"Haha, he's such a asshole, so sometimes I have to put him in his place. That was actually nicer than some of the run-ins we've had. I try to avoid him but he always finds a way to get to me," Ashley replied, stopping infront of Spencer's classroom.

"This is it? I definitely never would've found it on my own. Thanks," the blonde said with a genuine smile, showing off her pearly whites.

"Your welcome," the brunette replied, matching the smile. "Anyway I better get to class before Dick finds me and Coach finds out I was late…again."

"Okay, haha. I'll see you at practice," Spencer said, walking into class to start her first day inside the classroom at King High.

The team captain turned and walked to her classroom, going at a faster pace because she sure as hell didn't want Coach on her case today.

***

3:20pm. A whistle blew.

"Ok ladies, let's meet at center court," Coach Morton said.

The basketball team ended their stretches and walked to the middle of the court.

"So just like any other practice I want to start here and here. I know you're new Spencer, so jus fyi that's the way we do things. I address any concerns and also discuss things that I need to tell you guys. With that said, any questions?" Coach asked.

Keri raised her hand. "We play Kensington on Friday night. What's the starting line up looking like?"

"I'm glad you asked. While this isn't the first game of the season, there also isn't any set starting positions. Anybody can be switched at anytime. With that being said, we'll see how these next to days of practice go, it will be a game day decision," Coach Morton replied.

"Any more questions?"

No one raised a hand so Miss Morton continued. "Now on to the next order of business, I have a comment to make. I'm happy to report that our very own Ashley Davies arrived to school on time today."

The whole team clapped, as Ashley took a bow and mouthed the words "thank you" as if she was at a pageant accepting her crown and flowers.

"Haha, also she's done an outstanding job thus far of making sure Spencer feels at home, so as a reward to the team, we'll end practice 30 minutes early and cut back on the running for today."

The girls rejoiced and various celebratory terms could be heard.

"Quiet down, quiet down," Coach said, trying to restore the peace. "That's all I've got for you guys so you know the drill. Baseline!"

The team jogged to the baseline and on Coach Morton's whistle they began to run their sprints.

The girls were probably about 15 minutes into practice when Coach yelled, "Come on Alex! Push it! You're letting Ashley and Spencer both beat you down the court, along with half the team. Guards lead from the front and not the back!"

Alex picked up the base, but didn't look very happy about the comparison.

As practice continued it became more and more apparent that the black-haired girl was off.

When the girls got a break for water, Ashley walked up to her friend.

"What's up?" she asked, wiping sweat from her brow.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, panting trying to catch her breath.

"Everything ok?" the brunette asked, knowing full well that it wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the other captain responded, taking a sip of her Gatorade and attempting to create a façade.

Ashley made another attempt. "You don't seem fine…" she commented, observing her friend's demeanor.

Alex shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I said I'm fine," she said quickly.

The brunette could've took this a sign to let the other girl be, but she apparently didn't know when to well enough alone because she hesitated then replied, "It's just, you're missing wide open 3's, you're not in the top three to finish running drills, you're missing free throws and blowing wide open lay-ups…You're getting killed on defense and crossed up by Kelsey at center…and that's just not like you."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back, because right then, Alex snapped.

"Who are you say what's like me and what's not? Why the fuck are you on my case?! I'm said I'm fucking fine! Just because everybody can't be perfect and have the perfect life like you Ashley doesn't mean I'm not fucking fine!" she blurted out to a gym full of teammates plus the Coach.

Ashley's mouth dropped open, along with some of the other players.

"Whoa," the brunette said, eyes wide and obviously taken aback. "Outside. Now."

Coach M nodded at Ashley, allowing her and Alex to step outside of the gym as practice continued on.

"What the hell was that?!" the brunette asked incredulously, stepping up into the other girl's face.

Alex put her head down and shook her head. "I don't know," she replied quietly, trying to avoid eye contact and tears.

Ashley sighed and hugged her friend.

"It's okay…Let it out Al," she whispered softly in Alex's ear.

The green-eyed girl, eyes filled with tears hugged the other girl back and rested her chin in the nape of Ashley's neck.

She sobbed for about five minutes, the brunette holding onto her the entire time.

When the tears subsided, Ashley let go slowly, looked Alex in the eye and asked simply, "What happened?"


	9. Chapter 9

Alex sniffled, then looked away from her friend, seemingly trying to find something to focus her attention on as she spoke.

"You know how I told you about my dad and mom fighting a lot lately right?" she asked.

"Yes," Ashley replied simply, waiting intently for more.

"Well..last night he and my mom got into it real bad, worse than before and…they're get- getting, getting a-, a divorce," Alex said looking at the brunette's face more than she had in the last few minutes, and making eye contact.

The other girl gritted her teeth and bit her lower lip as she stared into a pair of beautiful green eyes, trying to think of what to say because any conversation about the D word was never easy.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I know this is hard. I've went through it myself so I definitely have an idea what you're goin through," Ashley replied, resting her hands on both sides of the other girl's shoulders.

"She's such a bitch. I told my Dad that he should've divorced her a long time ago. I don't care about that, I just can't believe what she did…" Alex commented, crossing her arms and wiping the remnants of her tears away.

"What did she do?" the brown-eyed girl asked, not sure if she really wanted to know how much worse the story really got.

"She cheated on him! The bitch slept with his best friend. What kinda shit is that? Now she thinks she's pregnant and she doesn't know who the father is…fuck my life dude seriously!" Alex said, shaking her head and starting to replace the tears with pure anger.

_Wow…no kidding fuck…_the brunette said to herself before thinking of a better response.

"Ok, that does put an extra spin on things, but I promise you're gonna make it through…One step at a time and I'm here for you. First things first though, you gotta make it through practice," Ashley said with a smile. "You think you got 30 minutes worth of venting you can do with that?"

Alex's lips tweaked at the corners, forming a weak start of a smile. "I guess…As long as you throw another one of your huge parties this weekend because I am in desperate need of pussy, weed, and alcohol."

The brunette busted out laughing as she held the door to the gym open for her teammate.

"Oh yeah, you're back," she said, slapping Alex on the ass as the two returned to practice with renewed energy and the air cleared between them.

***

After practice wrapped, Ashley wasted no time getting out of the parking lot and heading home.

When she arrived, to her surprise her mom was there waiting.

"Hey honey, how was practice?" Miss Davies asked, walking through the foyer.

"Fine, I guess," she replied shortly, closing the front door behind her and walking upstairs.

"That's good. Hey Ash, what do you think about dinner tonight? Out or in?" her mom asked, leaving the previous portion of their conversation at that.

"In, make it Chinese," the brunette replied, going into her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

"Hm…Chinese food it is," Miss Davies said out loud before turning to go call for delivery.

When the food got there, Ashley's mom called her downstairs.

As she grabbed her food and turned to return to her room, her mom said, "Uh huh, sweetie lets eat dinner downstairs tonight in the dining room. It's been so long since we sat down together and talked."

The brunette sighed and mumbled. "Fine."

The mother and daughter assembled in the dining room and sat down on opposite ends from each other at the long and narrow table.

As they begin to eat their food, it was painfully obvious that dinner would involve less talking and more eating.

After about two minutes of silence, Miss Davies finally asked, "So Ashley, how's basketball been going?"

"Good, got a new teammate," Ashley replied. "How's work?"

"Good, got a new project," her mother said. "What's your teammate like? You like her?"

"Yeah, she's ok. Her name's Spencer," the daughter said. "Where's the project at this time?"

"It's in NYC. I leave Friday morning and I don't come back until late Sunday night," Miss Davies said, and then took a sip of wine.

"Sweet, works out great because I was going to ask about throwing a party Friday night but if you're not going to be here, even better. Problem solved," Ashley said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh I see, well great. Glad that worked out," the mom said.

"Yeah, me too," Ashley said, taking her last bite of food and smiling a generic smile.

After another minute of awkward silence, Miss Davies said, "Well, its been nice catching up, I'm gonna go start a load of dishes and go get my travel plans set."

"Yeah, it was. I'm gonna go watch the game and type my paper," Ashley replied as both women stood up, put their dishes in the dishwasher, and went their separate ways inside of the oversized mansion they called home.


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley was three fourths of the way done with her paper, when she got a call from the bestie, Aiden.

"Ruff cchuupp?" the brunette asked, pen in her mouth and deep in the thought process as she sat indian syle ontop of her bed, laptop on her knees.

"Huh? I don't speak Ashley language," he said, sounding confused.

Ashley removed the pen from her mouth, placing it behind her left ear.

"I said what's up?" she repeated, eyes on her computer screen.

"Ohh, nothing much just getting home from practice, and dinner with the guys. You being studious again?" he asked curiously.

"What? Me? No!" the hazel-eyed girl replied all too quickly, taking her black-rimed glasses off suddenly and tossing them on the bed as if her best friend could see her.

"Uh huh..." Aiden replied, obviously not convinced.

"Whatever Aid, I'm not a nerd," Ashley said while rolling her eyes, pulling up Facebook on her laptop and minimizing the word document with her paper on it.

"Yeah, right Ash. You're a closet nerd and we both know it!" he teased.

"And you're a closet fag so we're even," the brunette replied with a grin.

There was a small silence and Ashley could tell she had hit a nerve.

"Asshole…" Aiden mumbled.

"Haha, yeah, yeah. Better luck next time. Oh, guess what happened at practice today?"

"What, did you and Spencer get it on in the locker room?" the star basketball asked hopefully.

Ashley raised her eyebrows in surprise. "No, god Aiden do you think of anything besides sex?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" he asked.

Ashley did her second eye roll and sighed. "Yes. Anyway I was gonna say Alex flipped on me at practice today."

"What?! Why? Is sick of the love triangle already?" Aiden guessed with excitement.

The brunette shook her head and twisted up her face. "No! Wha- I don't even wanna know; nevermind. Would you stop the guessing game? She was mad, confused, and hurt because her mom and dad are getting divorced."

"Ohh, damn," he said, sounded disappointed slightly but serious. "I'm sorry dude. Did you two talk it out?"

"Yeah we're straight but I don't know I just, I feel bad for her. I've been there ya know?"

"Yeah of course I do; we both do. It's a hard thing. Text her and let her know I'm here for her if she's needs anything…and I don't mean that in a sexual way…I mean…unless she wants to-" he rambled.

Bye Aid," Ashley said, completing her third eye roll of the conversation and hanging up, not wanting to her the rest of what her best friend was going to say.

She shook her head and sighed once again, trying to put her thoughts about Alex aside for a little while longer as she read over on her paper.

30 minutes later Ashley was finished and decided to text Alex.

Turns out the black-haired girl was staying at her house with her dad and her mom had left earlier in the day, leaving a note saying she was moving out and she would have her lawyer be in contact. Ouch.

Ashley offered to have Alex spend the night again but she declined, saying that her and her father were going to keep each other company.

So since the hazel-eyed closet nerd had no more homework, she laid in bed watching MTV, and the next thing she knew, she was out for night.

The next morning the brunette was awakened by who else but her mother.

"Ashley Marie Davies! Get up!" she called, knocking on her daughter's bedroom door.

She groaned and rolled over, thinking that her mom was standing over her at first, then realizing Miss Davies was standing outside of her conveniently locked door.

"I'm not saying it again, and I don't wanna hear about you being late! Coach Morton said if you don't get there, you don't start," her mother said, walking away.

The brunette sat up, stretched and checked her cell phone.

2 missed phone calls and 1 new voicemail, both from Spencer.

Ashley immediately checked her voicemail.

"Hey its Spencer. Sorry I guess you're probably sleeping and normally I wouldn't have called you but my text messaging has been acting up soo yeahh…Anyway I was just wondering if you were coming to get me in the morning so I guess just text me or call when you wake up. Alright, bye."

The brunette checked the time. 7:15am.

"Shit! I gotta hurry up so I can get her," the team captain said out loud, standing up suddenly and tripping over her heavy bedspread, hitting the floor as she tried to walk.

After standing back up she flung open her dresser, digging drastically for a pair of basketball shorts and a King High hoodie.

10 minutes later she was racing out of the house, her hair in a sloppy bun ontop of her head and sneakers untied as she left the house without even saying bye to her mother.

Ashley texted Spencer as soon as she got into her Range Rover, telling her that she was on the way.

Once she got there, the blonde was already outside waiting.

"Morning sunshine," the new girl said with a smile and laugh as she got into the vehicle.

"_Ha ha_…I was in a rush this morning," the brunette replied.

"I believe it, you got a little something right there," Spencer said, pointing to her own mouth with her index finger to show the other girl.

Ashley looked at the blue-eyed girl to see what she was talking about, and then shifted her gaze back to the road, trying to focus on getting to school on time and getting the imperfection off of her face.

"What is it? Is it white?" she asked as she continued to try and wipe around her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah, you're not getting it though," Spencer replied, watching the brunette try in vain to remove it.

"Probably toothpaste, dammit," Ashley said, starting to get slightly bothered by the persistent imperfection,

The blonde chuckled. "Yeah I hope so Here let me help you," she said, using her own thumb to remove the toothpaste from the corner of Ashley's face, absent-mindedly letting her other fingers run down around and behind the other girl's left ear.

Little did the blonde know but, around the ear was one of Ashley's turn on spots and at that moment that combined with the warmth, softness of her hand, and close proximity made the brunette tune out and veer to the left slightly.

The car in the lane to the left blew the horn, snapping her out of it.

"Shit!" she said out loud, veering back to the right and causing Spencer to get jerked back to the passenger side of the car.

"You ok?" the blue-eyed girl asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, sorry. Normally I'm a good driver, minus the accumulation of speeding tickets I have," Ashley replied quickly, feeling awkward, slightly uncomfortable and trying to avoid eye contact and look straight ahead.

Spencer noticed the lack of eye contact, but just assumed that the other girl just wanted to focus on driving.

"Okay, well good news is the toothpaste smear is gone," the new girl said with a smile.

"Hah, thanks, I owe you one," the brunette replied quietly as she pulled into the school parking lot, and right on time I might add.

As the two girls entered the building they were greeted once again by who else…Principal Dick Newman.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, well, if it isn't one of King High's finest…Ashley Davies," Mr. Newman said loudly and facetiously as he approached the two girls.

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"And the wonderful Miss Spencer Carlin accompany her I might add," he commented. "Are you keeping this one in line?"

"Uh, in line?" Spencer asked, not sure what he was getting at.

"Yes, keeping her straight," Dick responded earnestly.

The brunette laughed and mumbled, "that's the last thing she could help me do."

It was loud enough for the blonde to hear, but not the Principal.

The blonde narrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out what the other girl meant.

"What was that Davies?" he asked, expression turning from soft to hard in a second.

"Oh, nothing. Just saying that straight and narrow isn't really my thing…Apparently its not yours either. You're looking a little less narrow and a lot more round this days Dick," Ashley said with a smirk, starting to walk and motioning Spencer to come along.

Principal Newman furrowed his brows and became visibly red in the face as the two girls walked away. "This conversation isn't over!" he called after them, turning on his heel and greeting other students that entered the building with a smile.

"Haha, he really doesn't like you does he?" Spencer commented.

"Well, it's kinda a love/hate relationship. I love it, he hates it," Ashley replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Right well, I don't know how you jus walk all over him and he just takes it," the blonde said curiously.

The hazel-eyed girl smiled almost deviously.

"When your mom makes million dollar so-called donations to keep you here, its kinda understood that you get to get away with anything," she said matter-of-factly.

"Ohh," Spencer said with a smile. "So he's kinda like your bitch?"

"Haha yeah, I guess you could say that…I never really thought about it that way," Ashley replied, looking up as if in deep thought on that new perspective.

"Your welcome then," the new girl said. "I should get to class but I have a quick question first."

"What's that?" the brunette asked curiously.

"How are things with you and Alex?"

Now this would be a place where Ashley got tripped up…Because she didn't know whether the other girl was talking about the blow up at practice the day prior, or if she knew something about the history between the two.

So…the co-captain paused, trying to figure out the best way to respond.

Turns out that no response was the best response, because after a few seconds Spencer said, "Or not. I mean its probably just personal between you too. I was just checking and making sure you guys weren't arguing anymore. I'm gonna go ahead and go to class."

Bingo! She was talking about practice the day better.

"No, wait!" Ashley said, feeling a rush of relief come over her. "Its ok, its about time for class to start though so I'll text you and fill you in. See you at practice."

"Okay, see you then," the new girl said with a small smile.

The brunette turned and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Even though she was out and open, for some reason she didn't want to reveal the nature of her and Alex's friendship, or come out and say she was gay…and she didn't know why.

As the day went on, Ashley pondered that thought and texted Spencer, talking about what the deal was with Alex as far as her parents, and then going as far as discussing who their favorite basketball players were.

Finally, practice came and as usual Coach Morton had a lot to say.

"Ok girls, today is going to be a relatively light practice. As you all know, game day is tomorrow so we need to be well rested and mentally and physically prepared. This is going to be one the biggest games of the season, and I don't know about you girls but I would really like to whoop Kensington's ass right here at home!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah!" the team yelled, nodding and cheering.

"Good, well let's kill it at practice today ladies! Lay up lines, let's hustle!" Coach said, signaling the start of practice.

Practice went smoothly, no one argued, or even talked much. The team was displaying an intense level of focus and everyone was hyped for the game, especially Spencer.

As the girls were in the locker room changing and most of them leaving, Alex walked over to Ashley.

"Hey you wanna come over?" the modelesque black-haired beauty asked, discretely looking the brunette up and down as she changed.

Ashley knew what was up; her teammate wanted a piece of her tonight. It was often a routine thing the night before a game.

Spencer listened and looked on discretely, unbeknownst to the two captains.

She also knew that Alex needed her to talk to as well, so she said, "Uh, right now I gotta take Spencer home. But later on I'll come by ok?"

Alex looked from Spencer to Ashley, and sighed.

"Ok, fine Ash," she said in a regular tone, and then walked closet to the brunette, touching her shoulder and whispering seductively in her ear, "I'll be waiting babe."

Just that alone sent a chill down Ashley's spine and a shot straight down to her pussy, making it tingle.

Alex walked off with a cocky smile, knowing what she has done, as Spencer grabbed her gym bag and observed the brunette's face, mouth slightly agape, and looking slightly lost.

And the blonde could've sworn she saw Ashley checking Alex out hard a second ago. Hmm.

"You okay?" Spencer asked inquisitively, one eyebrow raised.

"Huh?" the co-captain asked, and then turned her attention to Spencer, shaking her head as if to unscramble her brain.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine…You ready to go?" Ashley asked, quickly trying to keep the conversation moving.

"Sure, let's hit it," the blonde replied, still unsure of what to make of Ashley at this point in terms of sexuality…and Alex.

***

After Ashley dropped Spencer off, she went straight back to her house.

"Ah Ashley sweetie, good your home," Christine said greeting her daughter at the door with a hug.

The brunette looked around as if she was on Punk'd, trying to spot Ashton Kutcher and the hidden cameras.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," Miss Davies said quickly. "How was school and practice?"

Ashley squinted, now turning her attention to her mother. "Good…Have you drank today?"

Christine laughed. "No honey, you know I don't drink on the clock. Listen put your things down upstairs and come back down. I've got some very exciting news."

"Umm, ok, well be right back," the hazel-eyed girl said slowly, turning and heading up to her room, stumped on what the hell her mother had up her sleeve this time.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHPT. 11**

When the brunette got back downstairs she heard her mom's voice.

She followed it and happened to overhear a conversation as she approached the living room.

"No, no, that's not quick enough. This needs to be sooner," Christine said into the phone, pacing back and forth.

Apparently the other person said something that Ashley's mom didn't agree with because Miss Davies raised her voice a whole octave. "Look you're going to do this, I don't care it kills you! Get it done by the end of the weekend!"

Ashley took the opportunity to approach with caution, walking loudly so her mother would know she was coming.

All the sudden when the teen came into view, Christine hurried off the phone saying, "Oh, I'm gonna have to call you back," then hanging up.

"What was that about?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Nothing, jus some business stuff you know," her mom said with a classic Davies cover up smile, putting her cell phone in her purse.

"Right," the teen replied disbelievingly. "So what did you need to tell me?"

Miss Davies continued to smile, but looked slightly unsure as she said, "Have a seat Ashley."

The co-captain sat down cautiously on the sofa quietly, waiting for the news.

Christine sat down on a couch opposite to her daughter and took a deep breath.

Ashley mentally prepared herself, picking up the signals that this was probably going to in fact be bad news…at least for her.

"Soo you know how I've been going on these long business trips lately right?" Miss Davies said while smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her skirt.

"Umm yeah, what about them?" the teen said, becoming slightly impatient.

"Well turns out all the work I've been putting on has got me a promotion! A huge one!" Christine exclaimed, smiling genuinely this time.

"That was the big news? That's it?" Ashley questioned carefully.

"Not exactly…" her mom replied, tone becoming a little less excited. "The promotion would take me away from LA."

"Oh so you much more you gonna be jettin out?" the brunette asked, not developing a full understanding just yet.

"No, sweetie. I'm not talking about a being gone a few more days a week. I'm talking about us moving to New York," Christine said softly, finally letting the cat out of the bag.

Ashley's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

Miss Davies saw this and decided this might be her last opportunity to say anything before she had to brace herself for her daughter's reaction, so she rambled on.

"We're not leaving till the end of next week at the earliest…the fucking moving company can't get their shit together. Anyway you'll have plenty of time to say bye to your friends and…"

Ashley had stopped listening to what her mom was saying. She was watching her mouth move but it was like she was suddenly deaf. She felt a rage boiling up inside of her like a hot pot on the stove…and any second she was about to explode. Hell she probably even had smoke coming out of her ears; wouldn't be surprising.

"Who the fuck did you have to sleep with to get this job?" the teen blurted out, stopping her mother mid sentence as she talked about the good schools that Ashley could go to.

"Excuse me?" Miss Davies asked, taken aback by the rude and irrelevant question.

"You heard me, And you know what, I don't even know what fucking makes you think I would move all the way across the country with you! You didn't even ask me how I felt about it." Ashley started off, standing up and moving towards her mom as her voice got louder.

"Well I-, I thought that-" Christine said, trying to quickly diffuse the situation before being interrupting.

"I wasn't done. I don't care what your pathetic excuse for being a shitty ass mom is. I'm not moving, so fuck you, fuck your promotion, and fuck New York. You can keep two outta three because I'm staying!" the co-captain said, then stomped out of the living room, heading for her own.

"Ashley? Ashley! Wait just a minute!" Miss Davies said, standing up quickly and walking to the stairwell, trying to catch her daughter before the door…slammed.

Too late.

Christine sighed, running her left hand across the back of her neck as if it was sore, and then walked back into the living room.

***

"She really fucking did that? Wow what a bitch!" Alex said while on the phone with Ashley.

"Yeah I know, shit is just real fucked up right now," Ashley said with a disappointed sigh.

"So what are you gonna do?" the blacked-haired girl replied.

"I don't know, but I know with the game tomorrow night and school and college even, I don't have time to stress about that," the brunette said, sounding down.

"Damn right. You still coming over tonight babe? Bet I can find a couple way to uh…make you feel better," Alex said seductively.

The hazel-eyed girl smiled, mode instantly improving.

"Oh yeah, I'm there. Give me like an hour and I'll be at your doorstep."

"Ok, I'll be waiting, and Ash, your ass is on the clock," she said, hanging up the phone.

"Mhmm, yes ma'am," Ashley said, then went straight to the shower in lifted spirits, excitedly anticipating the night of anatomical exploration.


	13. Chapter 13

After the brunette got out the shower, she was undecided on what to wear.

After contemplating jeans and a nice shirt, or basketball shorts and a tee, she decided that it didn't really matter much since clothes would be coming off anyway.

Tee and shorts. Easy choice.

Ashley checked the time.

She had 15 minutes to get to get to Alex's doorstep.

"Time to go," the brunette said, grabbing her car keys and cell phone, putting on her Adidas slides, and heading downstairs.

As the teen reached the front door, she was temporarily delayed.

"Ashley," Christine said softly, appearing in the foyer.

"I don't wanna hear it," the hazel-eyed girl replied, back turned away from her mother.

"I'm heading out. Be back sometime, not that you care," Ashley added, and then left without another word.

**

Ashley raised her hand closed in a fist, and before she could even knock, the door swung open.

"Hey babe," Alex said slyly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey," the brunette replied slowly, curious about how fast Alex had got to the door and why she was only peaking her head out from behind the door.

"You're right on time. If you would've got here any later I would've had to kick your ass," the green-eyed girl said with a laugh.

Ashley smiled and said, "Yeah but I would've liked it. Why are you behind the door like that? You gonna let me in?"

"Come on in," Alex said, backing away from the door and widening it so the other girl could come inside the house.

As the brunette walked in and Alex came fully into sight, Ashley's mouth dropped open.

Alex was infront of Ashley, wearing well…almost nothing.

The modelesque beauty had on some barely-there pink panties that were maybe about an inch, no more than an inch and a half long. They barely covered what was hidden underneath and that alone was enough. But Alex, being true to her sexy self, complimented the panties with a matching assembly that resembled a bra…if the bra had been cut to pieces that was. The cups weren't so much cups as a cut out of the letter "A" that covered the nipples; NOTHING else.

"What's wrong Ash?" Alex asked seductively, sashaying over to the brunette and pulling her close.

"You like my new outfit?" added, whispering in Ashley's ear, her exposed breasts pressing into the hazel-eyed girl's chest.

"Yeah…its um..um..I love it," the co-captain said, gulping and suddenly feeling like it was 100 degrees in the house.

"Good, because I bought it just for you," the black-haired girl replied, backing away slightly so she could look the other girl in the eye.

"Really?" Ashley questioned slowly, looking from Alex's stunning green eyes and down to her luscious full lips she was currently biting.

"Really, really," Alex said smoothly, and that was all Ashley could take.

The brunette immediately captured the other girl's lips with her own, automatically asking for entry with her tongue tease.

The green-eyed beauty obliged and moaned as Ashley pushed her backward and she felt the wall hit her back as they kissed.

While they made out heavy, Ashley ran her hand across the front of Alex's tiny, pink panties, feeling her swollen clit, and hot pussy through the skimpy material.

Alex started to unconsciously move her hips out and gain more contact as she ran one hand around Ashley's waistline, trailing the place her boxers and basketball shorts met her hips.

This got a moan from the brunette and got her to break the kiss. She went from Alex's lips to her neck. She started kissing and licking up and down it, all the while telling Alex how fucking sexy she was.

Alex took Ashley by surprise with her next move.

The black-haired girl grabbed Ashley by her shoulders and flipped their positions, putting the hazel-eyed co-captain up against the wall in the foyer.

"Mhmm, you still got it," the brunette said with a smile.

"Baby, you should've never doubted me," Alex said back, stripping the other girl of her tee, wife beater, and sports bra quickly, then leaning into her and going for a kiss.

Ashley and Alex shared a small moan as they started to feel the friction of their breasts and nipples coming into contact with each other and their body heat rise.

Alex then decided to up the ante and pushed the hazel-eyed girl's shorts and boxers down, without breaking the kiss as she ran her index fingers across Ashley's folds.

"Damn, you're _soo_ wet Ash," she whispered into Ashley's ear raspily and bit her neck lightly.

The brunette's nipples instantly got even harder than they had been before and she bit her lip, breathing slowly and hard.

"Its all you babe; its what you do to me," Ashley replied with a moan as she felt Alex come into contact with her hyper-sensitive clit.

Alex looked into Ashley's semi-open, sexy hazel eyes for a moment, licking her lips as she watched the other girl's facial expression while she played with her clit.

"Fuck, you're killin me…But…what..about..your..dad?" Ashley breathed out, for the first time thinking ahead and about the possibility about him popping up and catching them in the open.

"Hmm, yeah about that…" Alex said, appearing to be thinking as she continued her relentless assault on the other girl's clit.


End file.
